newbie
by luverofthings
Summary: CSI:NY lab gets a new face


Craig was the new kid on the block, the newest edition to the NY crime lab, not even 1 month in. He had just barely gotten his degrees from Cornell when he was recruited for the crime lab. His home town was in upstate NY, Ithaca.

He liked the job and the people. Especially the woman next to him. He didn't so much the like the loser they were both working with. She was cute and smart and sassy. He was a glasses-wearing smartass with a 'tough' Brooklyn accent. Her name was Lindsay and his name was Danny. The two of them flirted all the time and it made Craig sick. He hoped to god she didn't find THAT attractive. Craig had been quite the ladies man in college so he thought maybe he would give it a shot.

"Lindsay, do you know of someplace close by that is good to hang out at, with like a bar, pooltable big screen TV?"

Danny and Lindsay both stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Danny raised his eyebrows and smirked. Lindsay blushed darted her eyes to Danny then back at Craig. "Danny might…"

"I was asking you…"

Danny whistled and smirked. "I think he's asking you out, Montana."

Lindsay gave Danny a 'help me out, here' look, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I tell you what, why don't you stop by my place after work. A few guys from work will be there, and so will Lindsay." Danny offered. Still smirking at the expression on Lindsay's face. It was a mean thing to do But they had agreed not everyone at worked needed to know there business. Mac knew, Flack knew, most of their immediate support staff knew, but they never did more than flirt when around just themselves at work.

"Really?" Craig asked.

"Sure, I get off early but Montana can show you how to get there."

Lindsay wanted to smack Danny upside his head for putting her in a position like this, especially when he was giving her his cockeyed grin, "Sure I can."

"Great, I'll see you after work then," Craig said, smiled at walked out to the hall. Maybe Danny wasn't such a jerk after all.

* * *

"What the hell was that??"

"What was what?" Danny asked laughing

"We are at work, what did you want me to say, 'Back off buddy, she's mine. It took me long enough to get her and I'm not sharing. Oh and by the way, the sex is amazing.'" By this time he snuck over to her and is giving her kisses as he wraps his arms around here.

"Well maybe not the sex part, but the other stuff would have been fine. Anyway is there anything you need me to bring home, later?"

"Just a can of whipped cream and a can of that other spray on stuff."

"Danny!!!" He just wiggled his eyebrows at here.

Lindsay and Craig were on there way to Danny's apartment, they had just gotten off the subway and were just about a fw blocks away.

"So I hear you are from a small town too." Craig says.

"Yeah, why do you think Danny calls me Montana?" she says. "It was a hard adjustment at first but I have gained some good friends."

They get to Danny's building and the doorman, to Craig's astonishment just opens the door for her, bows his head to them, "Have a great evening, Ms. Monroe." He says. Lindsay says thanks and Craig just looks in amazement.

In the elevator up to the 6th floor, Craig is trying to think of something smooth to say, Lindsay just want s to get off the elevator and into Danny's apartment as fast as she can.

"Would you like to go out on a date sometime?" Craig suddenly blurts out, just as Lindsay knocks on the door and Danny answers.

"Uhh, Craig I think you have the wrong idea about me. I'm seeing somebody seriously, you already know them."

"Hey baby," Danny says, smiling at her, wrapping her in his safe arms, kissing her much to her relief.

"Hey, Craig, come on in." Danny says, holding Lindsay's hand glad he can show her the affection she deserves and that he loves.

"You know Flack, Sheldon, Adam. This is Craig, the newbie" He teases, getting a mild hand slap from Lindsay.

"Be nice," Lindsay chides.

"Hey Craig, hey Linds," the Guys say.

Craig is shocked; Lindsay is DATING that jack ass? Why??

"So the whole thing at work was a ruse to what, humiliate me in front of your buddies Danny?"

"No! "

"Then why not mention you two dating before?"

"Quite frankly it was none of your business." This boy was starting to piss him off.


End file.
